Delusions
by Brigitha
Summary: Grissom returns to Las Vegas, but Catherine doesn't seem the least bit surprised. Grillows. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Gil returns only to find Catherine not the least surprised. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! _

_Hey guys! So this is my first CSI and fic ever! I hope you like it!_

_xx_

**Delusions**

It knocked on the door. It was late, or early some might say. She would define it as late. This late everyone else would have gone home, everyone who would want to speak with her

anyway. She knew who it was, he visited every once in a while, mostly when she was over-tired. She didn't even bother answer it, he would enter anyway. The door opened slowly

and she heard him come in. Funny, usually she didn't hear him enter. She didn't bother looking up certain it was him. "Catherine? Hey! Can I come in?" he said casting a careful glance

at her, searching for something to show off her mood and her response to his presence. Normally he didn't ask for any permission. His voice was unusually clear; she just couldn't help

looking at him. She made a muffled sound and returned to her paperwork. "Hello?" he repeated. "Hey Gil," she said a bit annoyed without looking up. "Are you alright?" She lifted her

head and gazed at him. "I'm fine." He took a step towards her desk. "Are you angry with me?" She looked from him to her papers and back at him. "Uh, no? You're very talkative this

morning, aren't you?" He sat down in a chair in front of her desk since she wasn't likely to offer it to him. "Not really, you're just unusually indifferent." She looked back at her papers.

"Gil, I see you all the time, what's wrong with you?" He looked at her intently, worried. "I don't understand," she sighed extremely annoyed. "What's with all this? Huh? What's with all

this talking? Why won't you let me finish this so I can get home and sleep?" He shook his head and focused even more on her. She put her hands in the air. "Ok, whatever. We'll leave

now." He cocked an eyebrow. "We?" She smirked. "You're acting really strange, Gil." She chuckled and got up, and he copied her actions. She stood still for a moment just taking him in.

She wanted to feel his comforting arms around her. "Oh, what the hell, no one's here." She walked up to him and kissed him ferociously taking him by total surprise. She grinned into

the kiss; usually he didn't hesitate to anticipate. This time he wasn't contributing at all. She didn't care. It seemed more real than it used to anyway, so why ruin it. She snaked her

arms around his neck and he gave in, placing his arms around her petite waist and kissing her back with a newfound passion. She deepened the kiss and felt like she was going to cry.

For the first time she really felt him in their kiss. She'd missed him so. They broke it off and she rested her head against his chest. "Let's go home." She kissed him briefly and grabbed

her things. He didn't object, but then again she didn't expect him to. He never did. She did find it strange when he walked with her through the hallways, but then they parted and

everything was back to normal.

Her eyes widened when his car rolled up her driveway. "You're going crazy, Willows. This is the final evidence." She shook it off of her and went to unlock the door.

Grissom was right behind her. He gently slid his arms around her from behind and gently kissed her neck. She moaned in respond. She turned around and let her lips brush against his

driving him mad. It was when he looked into her deep, blue eyes he realized how tired she must be. "Cath," he said against her lips. "Mmmh," she simply mumbled as she began

kissing him again. He pushed her softly backwards through the door with one hand grasping her hand with the other. "You're exhausted." She smirked tiredly. "That didn't stop you last

time," she purred. He wore a confused look. "At least stay, just until I fall asleep. Please?" she pleaded. She dragged him with her into her bedroom and began to undress. He turned

around causing her to turn around too staring into his back. "What? You can't even look at me?" He turned around swiftly to make amends only to be caught by mere awe as his eyes

took in her beauty. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. Her eyes challenged him to come forward. He caressed her warm, soft skin. "You're beautiful. Gorgeous, Catherine,

but don't you think the two of us should have a talk?" She smiled and took a step back. She sat on the bed and removed her bra before getting under the covers. "You're coming or

what?" She chuckled as he came closer to the bed. "Catherine, I seriously think we need to have a talk." She padded the spot beside her and he lay down on top of the sheets.

"Uhuh," she said rolling on to her side with her back turned towards him, "for now just undress and get in. I need you to hold me, please, just hold me now, and I'll call you tomorrow."

He furrowed his brow but did as she asked and embraced her. "Not that I don't want this, I do, but why? Why now? I thought you'd be mad at me." He caressed her carefully. "What

are you talking about, Gil? You're asking too many questions. Mad at you, why?" He tightened his grip around her. "For leaving." She sat straight up in the bed. "Gil?"

**Thanks for reading! I would love it if you reviewed and gave me your honest opinion. Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for adding this to your alert list and thanks for the review!! Much appreciated! So this chapter is a little short, hope you like it! _

_xx_

* * *

She was pacing the floor back and forth one hand on her brow eyes opening and closing every other minute clad in a robe. She couldn't believe herself. Finally a sound made its way through her throat after what'd seemed like an eternity to both of them. "I'm so sorry, Gil. I'm so sorry. I can't begin explaining to you how sorry I am. Gil, I'm just… humiliated." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stifle the sarcastic laugh caught in his throat and it made it past his lips. "Sorry?" She sat down on her bed. He walked to the door and looked at her. "I shouldn't have let you expose yourself like that," he said professionally, "I am sorry that only in your mind would you want me. I was stupid enough to think that you actually…" He stopped midsentence realizing he had said far more than he intended to. Her mouth had dropped open and she wanted to speak, but he was already gone. "Gil!" She shouted just before she heard the door slam. She fell backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes; she couldn't help the images that passed through her mind. He had really kissed her, caressed her, held her. She wanted to go after him, shout at him for leaving again, for not standing up to the true message behind his words, but she was too tired to do anything about it. She got back under the covers and fell asleep.

She pushed the call button again. She got his voice mail for the ninth time. "Damn it, Gil!" She hung up again and grabbed her purse and her keys before calling another number. "Hello? Catherine Willows."

She was nervous, she was insecure. Catherine Willows didn't get insecure, yet she was. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. A bewildered Grissom opened it. "Catherine," he said surprised. "You've been ignoring my calls," she stated. He stared at the floor. "We need to talk." He snorted. "Gil, please, what happened to you? I feel like I don't know you." He made space for her to pass him, and she walked in to the hotel room. "Only in my mind would I want you?" She hissed. "I practically offered myself to you, Gil! Figment of imagination or not, I was imagining you, fantasizing you. You don't just fantasize about anybody random." He was silent. "I was so humiliated last night. If I had known it were you returning I would have been happy. You'd just been gone for so long and I treated you like the fantasy you'd been! I was naked on more than one level last night!" He stepped closer to her. "And you were beautiful on each individual level." She gasped and flashed him a vulnerable smile. "I wanted our first kiss to be different than that hungry, violent one," she admitted. He took another step and entered her personal sphere placing his hands on her hips. "I liked that. It was… unexpected," he grinned before gently pressing his lips against hers. She put a hand around his neck and kissed him back. She bit his lip gently causing just enough pain for him to back away. "Ow! What was that?!" She shot him the best innocent look she could. "What? That? Oh, that was for ever leaving me all alone in this big, horrible city." She felt bad when she saw the real pain in his eyes caused by her words. She emerged and took his head in her hands. "I missed you," she said and kissed him gingerly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I was so sure that I had posted this part ages ago, but turns out that I didn't so here it is. Thanks for the reviews! x_

_

* * *

_

She was awoken by the sunlight shining through the thin white curtains of the hotel windows. She blinked a few times not really wanting to wake yet when she suddenly became extremely aware of the hands laying on her stomach, the arms folded around her waist not to mention the sound of breathing not originating from her. She relaxed though feeling awfully comfortable in the warm embrace. A content sigh slipped past her lips as she remembered everything. She closed her eyes again in an attempt to sleep but as she couldn't she began stirring. She wanted to get out of the bed and have a bath to her companion's obvious displeasure. He tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and stopped fighting him enjoying the dream that had turned into reality. She hadn't in the wildest fantasy though ever imagined them staying together, and she was scared. Scared that he'd leave her again, that it was just a one-night thing. She caressed one of his hands gently, and soon she felt his lips on her neck. "Good morning," he said his voice rusty. "Good morning," she smiled. When she tried to turn around to face him he loosened his grip and let her. He caressed her cheek fleetingly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been thinking…" he said. She smiled intrigued, "how did you find me?" She laughed. "I've got connections in this business, remember?" A smile formed on his face. "That's right." She looked down frowning a bit. "Why did you come back?" He lay down on his back and looked into the ceiling. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. "How long are you staying?" He looked down at her. "I'm staying with you for as long as you want me to". A smirk graced her lips before she frowned slightly. "But that wasn't answer to my question, was it?" He kissed the top of her head and tightened the grip his arm had on her. "I have to go back and sort some things out. I will fly back and forth; maybe you could come visit me. I'm sure Lindsey would love Paris". She sat up. "How long, Gil?" He stared into the ceiling. "Until Wednesday." She lay back down, her back to him. He sighed. He hadn't exactly planned for it to get as far as it had this time, he had hoped that their relationship would begin to develop further but hadn't even hoped for her forgiveness. He snuggled up to her. "We can Skype," he shrugged. She laughed, "you're on Skype?"


End file.
